kongerigernefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Oversættelse
Hele spillet er lavet af franskmænd, og derfor er spillet i bund og grund på fransk, så alle nye ting som kommer til spillet vil være på fransk. Heldigvis sker er det blevet lavet, så når det er oversat til engelsk, vil det blive brugt i stedet for på fransk. Det er lavet nemt at kunne finde rundt i oversættelserne, når du først kommer ind skal du vælge hvilket sprog du vil oversætte til. Derefter får du information omkring det sprogs oversættelser, her kan man f.eks. bruge den danske oversættelse: * Supervisor: Her står personen som godkender alle oversættelser, før de kommer med i spillet, skriv gerne vil vedkommende efter du har oversat, for at være sikker på at det bliver set. * Vælg emne at oversætte: Her vælger du vilket område du vil oversætte i, det er opdelt så man kan finde rundt i hvor man finder det i spillet. * Antal af validerede oversættelser: Her står to tal, det første er hvor mange ting som supervisoren har godkendt, det andet er hvor mange oversættelser der er i alt, alt imellem kan være manglende godkendelser eller ikke oversatte ting. * Genopfrisk informationerne: Her kommer du tilbage til hvor du kan vælge sproget som du oversætter til. * Tilbage til Renæssancens Kongedømmer: Her kommer du tilbage til spilet igen. For at komme ind og hjælpe med oversættelser, skal man have spillet kongerigerne i mindst en måned, men man skal skal selvfølgelig også kunne noget engelsk eller fransk, eller måske et helt trejde sprog. Alt under oversættelserne starter med et tal, det er nummeret for modulet, så man kan sammenligne med andre, endda med folk som ikke forstår dansk, så kan du bare sige hvilket modul man kan finde det i. Når du vælger et modul, får du hele listen op over oversættelser som er i det modul, først vil alt det som ikke er godkendt stå, både ting som er oversat men venter godkendelse eller ting som stadig er på fransk. Hvis har fundet noget som du gerne vil oversætte eller har en bedre oversættelse til, skal du trykke på knappen "Se/Ændre" derunder kan du finde forskellige informationer omkring præcis den oversættelse: * Tilbage til siden med valg af oversættelser: Her kommer du tilbage til modulet, hvis du ikke vil ændre noget i den valgte oversættelse. * Tekst/Oversættelse i %Sprog%: Her kan du se den nuværende oversættelse. * Foreslå en ny oversættelse: Her skriver du dit bud på en oversættelse. * Hvis du har kommentarer: Her kan du skrive en kommentar til den oversættelse som du har lavet, for at andre kan forstå hvorfor du har skrevet det som du har. * Foreslå: Tryk her, for at sende dit bud til oversættelse. * Status: Her kan du se om det er godkendt eller ikke godkendt, til en hurtig information hvis du har glemt det. * Historik: Her kan du se alle oversættelser som er blevet lavet til den oversættelse som du har valg, der er tid og dato, navn på oversætter, hvad vedkommende har oversat det og hvis vedkommende har en kommentar til hvad der er blevet skrevet. * På andre sprog: Her kan du se hvad det er blevet oversat til på andre sprog, her kan du finde sammen hænge mellem oversættelser på forskellige sprog, hvis du f.eks. kan engelsk og tysk, kan du prøve at se hvad de har oversat til, og finde ud af hvad det handler om. (Ellers kan du altid kikke på den svenske oversættelse, det er nogenlunde nemt at forstå). Efter at du er færdig med en oversættelse, vil du komme tilbage til det modul du var i, og altid øverst på siden, og så kan du fortsætte videre. ""Gode råd når du oversætter"" 1. Kik altid din oversættelse igennem når du er færdig, for at lede efter stave- og grammatik fejl. 2. Brug din fornuft, tænk altid, kan det nu passe? Vil det blive forstået rigtigt? 3. Ordvalg, brug gerne nogen ældre ord, så det passer bedre til spillet.